The invention relates to a hinge-lid box for cigarettes or similar products, having a box part and a lid articulated on a box rear wall, and having a collar which is anchored in the box part and has a collar front wall and collar side walls and has its region which projects out of the box part enclosed by the lid in the closed position, a lid front wall being bounded by a (bottom) lid closure edge and a box front wall of the box part being bounded by a (top) mating closure edge.
Conventional hinge-lid boxes are designed such that the transversely directed lid closure edge, in the closed position, butts against the likewise transversely directed mating closure edge of the box part. Also already known, however, is a hinge-lid box with an obliquely running lid closure edge and correspondingly obliquely running mating closure edge, the lid closure edge being spaced apart from the mating closure edge, which is arranged parallel thereto, with the result that a strip-like region of the collar front wall can also be seen in the closed position of the lid.
The object of the invention is to develop (cigarette) packs of the hinge-lid-box type further, in particular in terms of the configuration of the front side, and also to improve the handling of the same.
In order to achieve this object, the hinge-lid box according to the invention is characterized in that, with the lid closed, the lid closure edge and mating closure edge are spaced apart from one another by distances which change over the pack width, and in the region of lateral, upright pack edges converge until they come into contact with one another.
The lid closure edge, on the one hand, and the mating closure edge, on the other hand, are preferably of V-shaped design with different angles of inclination of closure-edge-forming edge legs. It is thus the case that the lid closure edge, on the one hand, and the mating closure edge, on the other hand, bound a front recess or opening which is backed by the collar front wall. The latter can thus be seen in the region of said opening
On account of the configuration and arrangement of the closure edges according to the invention, with the lid closed, the opening is of V-shaped configuration with rectilinear edge legs and with a width or height which decreases in the direction of the ends. In the region of lateral, upright pack edges, the top and bottom closures edges converge until they come into contact with one another. The V-shaped opening between the (closed) lid and box part has legs or vanes which taper to a point in the direction of the ends. The width of the V-shaped opening may also be considerably smaller than the width of the front side of the pack. The opening is preferably positioned centrally on the front side of the pack, but may also be arranged in a laterally offset manner.
The abovedescribed configuration of the lid closure edge and of the mating closure edge can be used particularly advantageously in hinge-lid boxes with bevelled pack edges at least in the region of the pack front side, preferably in the case of octagonal packs with four bevelled pack edges or, in the case of packs with rounded pack edges, at least in the front region.
Further details and features of the invention concern the configuration of the hinge-lid box, of the collar and of the blanks for the hinge-lid box.